study break
by jessiegraceandvickyjaynewrites
Summary: what happens when Eli and Clare find themselves taking a short study break...


**Study break.**

**No I do not own Degrassi; if I did eclare would have probably had babies by now. All rights go to original owners. But yeah, this is my story it's just based off the characters from the show.**

It was 8 o'clock and he was doing it again.

He knew how much I pretended to hate it, because truthfully it was a major turn on. But he couldn't know that, for obvious reasons like me getting horny all the time and it being a button for him to push so easily without myself being able to have control. So I thought it was probably best to keep it to myself.

"Are you having an asthma attack?" I squeaked with a bigger crack in my voice then a boy who's just going through puberty.

"I'm fine. I guess I've just been lying down for too long."

He proclaimed in a slightly growly tone.

"Then maybe we should take a little break, snack?"

"Sure"

He said soothingly. I walked over to my desk and grabbed a bottle of water and my half eaten pack of gummy bears, as i turned around his eyes became fixed upon my lips. I walked over studying him slightly whilst handing the sweets to him. He licked his lips in anticipation yet not breaking eye contact with my mouth. He ate a few and then slid over beside me without saying a word.

"You know it's only 5 past 8 do you want to do anything?" I asked

"Being with you is good enough"

It was an answer I wasn't expecting, yet so simple and sweet it was hard to drag my eyes off his. With a few eye movements of him looking from my eyes to my lips I couldn't help leaning in.

It was so sweet and chaste that it took me a good minute to notice the butterflies roaming around my stomach at 60 miles an hour before I felt safe to make the slightest head move. I leaned in a little bit more and opened my mouth, I felt as if I could hardly breathe. It was like I'd never kissed this implausibly beautiful being.

He reached up and gently tucked a curl into my mass whilst attentively sliding his hand into the crock of my neck mauling it imperceptibly. Bringing a red tint to my cheeks I decided to make a slightly risky move.

Without breaking our lips apart I slid on top of his body in a sat-up position.

He backed away just enough for our lips to not be touching any longer but still close enough to tease. Without a sound he lowered his hands from my upper arms to the edges of my hips, slightly teasing the small amount of exposed skin with his long fingers.

With a quick moment his lips were fixed onto the skin directly below my ear. And he proceeded straight down to my pulse point to where I found myself holding my breath. He sucked and nibbled on the thin skin till it was glowing red. Along with my cheeks.

He quickly retreated from my neck and spoke with not much as a small warning, that I nearly didn't hear what he had said.

"I'm really enjoying this position." He spoke with a sly smile on his face.

I wiggled slightly on his lap, in return getting a very turned on look from Eli.

I slid as close to Eli as I could whilst draping my hands on his warm chest and lent in to whisper in his ear.

"Thank god my mum decided you could stay later."

And with that our lips re-joined one another with a passion that wasn't evident a minute ago. Open mouth and frenching, I found myself lost in Eli's mouth. Until I felt his hands begin to travel up my sides dragging my shirt up with them. Nearing my cleavage he glided his hand under my shirt running his hands up and down the soft exposed skin on my tummy. Leaving goose bumps on my skin he retracted his hands leaving a cold expanse where they should still be.

Grabbing the back of my neck and my arm with his other hand he turned me onto my bed lying flat.

With the new position he began to lean harder into me wrestling with my tongue a little bit harder than before. Retreating back to running his hands over my tummy, He traced the line of the bottom of my bra with his pointer finger.

Briskly he moved his palm from under my top to groping my breast over my shirt. With a small gasp and a hard suck of his lip I think he got the message that I wasn't expecting him to be so, well… forward. Moving away from me he leaned in to my ear chewing it lightly.

"Sorry for the surprise, but I couldn't resist. He said sucking my ear in between.

"It's ok you'll be surprised by what I'm probably going to do in the next 10 minutes, so just watch out."

With a hard squeeze of my boob, I decided to take off my bra to surprise him.

Not seeming to be surprised at all he dipped his head to my cleavage and began a line of wet kisses on all exposed skin he could find.

When I least expected it he pulled down the top of my shirt to expose my nipple and licked it slowly. With my head nearly hitting the head board I felt like someone just gave me a shot of tequila and I was adorning it. He began to suckle and I began to lose it. Groping my other breast I let out a small moan. I could feel the smile stretch on his face. And by then all I knew was that now I would make him moan, if it was the last thing I'd do.

I flipped us back up while quickly popping my exposed skin back under my top. Without any heads up my hands were attached to his belt loop, unzipping his trousers and fumbling around inside.

He sat up a little to pull his jeans down to give me more access, and watched me with a hint of want and confusion muddled into one.

I pulled it out slowly wanting to see his reaction the entire time. Gripping it tightly, his face started to twitch with anticipation. I begin rubbing it and sat as close to his member as I could and slightly rubbed the inside of my leggings on his cock. Running my hands up and down his member made me begin to drip in my own panties. Getting faster and faster he leans into my neck kissing in lightly, I can tell he's nearly there and I can't stop now, so I sped up my movements into a routine jig. I pulled away from his face on my neck and kissed him chastely as I knew he was finishing now.

We sat in silence for a minute before I removed my hand from his penis.

We pulled our self's together and laid side by side on my bed catching our breath.

"Well that was pretty damn amazing, and unexpected but mostly amazing." He spoke still sounding short of breath.

"I didn't even know I had that in me."

And without another word we sat in silence entwined our hands together and stopped just for a few moments to comprehend. I wouldn't of had it any other way.


End file.
